


献给你的花束

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 启＆大和 [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Sweet, protagnoist is Hajime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 2016 birthday gift fic for Yamato and Hajime
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Series: 启＆大和 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196221
Kudos: 1





	献给你的花束

**Author's Note:**

> 口胡有  
> 本篇的兔子是启  
> 闪光弹+牙疼
> 
> @岚雀小R [贺图](https://sakuragu.lofter.com/post/30cff2_b3d48cf)大赞！！！都去看她的贺图！！！没有图就没有这篇！

生日，生日，生日……  
  
以前，是个吃吃喝喝的好理由。  
成为艺人之后，成了个“对别人来说很重要”的日子。会收到非常多的礼物，各式各样。大部分都由事务所处理了——当然返还的感谢函上的还是亲手签名，这是为数不多启肯费力做的事情。  
  
至于今年——  
  
从今天早晨到达事务所开始，所有的工作人员都惊诧于启的好心情，虽然平常也是容易相处的人，但是今天格外——怎么说呢，光是笑容就已经灿烂得所到之处一片快门咔嚓声，就算是已经看过太多遍的脸，也在这样的笑容之下让人不禁心动。  
  
工作间隙，被问到是不是有什么好事的时候，启勾起嘴角，露出一点小尖牙，是一贯玩笑时候的模样：  
“没错，再过几天就是我的生日了。今年一定非常值得期待。”  
“有什么特别的活动吗？”  
“嗯……想知道吗？”  
  
笑着说完这句话，休息时间结束的提示响了起来，闲聊到此为止，双方立刻回复到了工作的状态中。  
  
===  
  
人来人往的涉谷地铁站里的屏幕突然暗淡下来。站台上行色匆匆的人们并没有停下脚步，只略带不解地扫了一眼，便继续朝着原本的目的地而去——只除了一个人。  
他并不着急，似乎地铁站是某个值得流连的场所。青年嘴角带着一点玩味的笑意，在变暗的屏幕前面停了下来。  
  
不一会，中断的广播恢复了，从其中传来的却不是平常听惯的录音，而是更加熟悉的某个男声：  
  
“大家好，我是久世启，今天就由我来担任临时播报，请多多指教！”  
重新亮起来的屏幕上出现了启的身影。  
  
穿着白色一套制服，非常有架势地念起了广播语音。在单调的指示之外，还会特意多加几句闲聊一般的话语：  
  
“从C口出去往前，再多走两条街，那边的公园里有时候会遇见特别好吃的章鱼烧。”  
“109大楼上有一层的某个位置，特别适合坐下来等人哦。”  
“约定好见面的话，一定不能迟到，这是心意。”  
  
启播报的时间是上午十点到下午四点，青年就在地铁站内徘徊了六个小时。  
  
“啊，今天的临时打工结束了呢。感谢各位的关照。另外——”  
刚才还空着手的启怀中突然多了一大捧花束。浅粉色的玫瑰花瓣上似乎还有晶莹的水珠，显得分外鲜嫩。那张被评为“能让人瞬间忘记自己在哪里”的笑脸绽放开来，伴随着根本不加掩饰的兴高采烈：  
“现在在广播室外的大家，请稍微停留一下好吗？”  
  
不远处的门打开了，和刚才屏幕上毫无二致的启出现在了门口，捧着那几乎将他淹没的巨大花束。在他面前的是一个小小的女孩儿，一手牵扯母亲，带着好奇看着他。  
  
小心翼翼地从花束中取出一朵玫瑰，启半跪下来，将玫瑰交到了女孩儿手里：  
“谢谢你听我的广播。”  
小女孩有些犹豫地看向了母亲，女性片刻的迟疑落在他的眼里，启的笑意更加明亮：  
“说一句‘生日快乐’就好了。”  
这句话顿时在人群里散播开来，祝福声此起彼伏，启慢慢地将花束拆开，每个人都得到了一朵玫瑰。  
  
最后，人群散去了，他手中只留下最后一朵。而还有一个人，在不远的地方，空着手。  
  
启走上前去，将玫瑰送到了对方手里，得到了一个珍贵的笑意，和一句祝福：  
  
“生日快乐。”  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
感谢过所有企划的工作人员，将广播室收拾好恢复原貌，启告别了其他人，独自向着另一边的出口离开。夜色已经降下来了，带着口罩揉乱头发，他就像是个普通人一样。  
走到两条街开外，看见了熟悉的车辆，他加快脚步上前，打开了副驾驶的门，跨坐了进去，还没坐稳，就被用力扯了过去，熟悉的吻和气息落下来。  
  
车子平稳的开进了车位，发动机的声音停了下来。驾驶座上的人开口了：  
“有一束花，给你。”  
“大和不亲手给我吗？”带着点坏心眼的问题。  
“……好。”似乎有一点点窘迫。  
应该是放在后座上了。启下车后，看着大和打开后门，转过了身并不去看。片刻之后，听见自己的名字。  
“启。”  
回过头，看见的是温柔的紫色，一大捧郁金香躺被递到了面前。  
  
“生日快乐，我的启。”  
看着那双直视自己的眼睛，启不由得闭了闭眼睛，他伸手，却并不是要接过花束，反而将另外一个人抱住。拨弄了一下那朵插在左胸口袋里的玫瑰，他凑到对方耳边，回应道：  
“生日快乐，我的大和。”  
  
  
真·END  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 紫色郁金香：高贵的爱，永不磨灭的爱情  
> 粉色玫瑰：铭记于心，喜欢你灿烂的笑容


End file.
